Reductions in the size and pitch of integrated circuit devices require advancements in the manufacture of IC package substrates. The use of lasers is becoming more common for patterning substrates. Disadvantageously, the use of laser projection patterning to pattern a substrate layer tends to cost much more than semi-additive patterning.